There's Power In The Darkness
by VirginsBurnAlot
Summary: Is is it wrong to love someone? If so, then Anikan doesn't mind embracing the dark side for it. AniObi Slash. Possible future Smut. Updated version of a v. old story
1. 1 True Colours

A/N: So, after watching the new Star Wars movie I'll be totally honest, I sort of went into a weird daze thing where this fan fiction was actually what was happening- Then right at the end I realised, it was Infact a whole load of crap I'd made up in my head and sort of merged in with the story line.

Anyways… I'm not gonna give away the pairing, although it's pretty obvious if you've seen the film (did anyone else notice the blatant sexual tension between Obi-Wan and the little Darth Vader dude… Damn it, gave away the pairing.)

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars… Yet.

"What do you mean, you're pregnant?" He couldn't understand it, he'd been so careful, he'd had to have been considering… It just wasn't possible. "How did this happen..." It was a particularly stupid, rhetorical, question.

"Well, Anakin, when two people love each other very much they decide…"

"No." Anakin sighed, the witty comment from the Senator just as cocky and un-suitable as ever. "I know _**how** _it happened. I just don't know how it happened."

"You could at least pretend to be happy for me… For us."

"I am happy. It's just…" Was that pretending enough for her? "How?"

"You've asked that a dozen times already. What's wrong with you? When you left the last time we were so…" She struggled to find the right words. "So in love, Anakin. Now you're acting like I'm just some whore from Adrena 49. We're having a baby, not being fucking sued."

"I know we're having a baby. It's great."

The young senator very much doubted how genuine the remark had been. "If it's so great then why haven't you smiled once since I told you?"

"I've smiled."

"Uh uh."

"Uh huh…" A highly trained and talented Jedi knight and this is what it had come to, a barely coherent, child-like squabble with a woman he should never have let himself get to know in the first place.

"This is stupid, Anakin. Why don't you and Obi-Wan just fly off again, maybe you'll come back a little different, older, yeah?"

Anakin considered it, Christ she didn't have a clue how ironic the words were to him. The last time him and Obi-Wan had just 'flown off' he'd definitely come back different, so different that he's school yard crush meant nothing to him any more.

Instead he'd found clarity, a feeling of total open-ness that he'd never experienced before, an open-ness that only the love between a young Jedi apprentice and his master could offer. And, all that stealth training really helped out when it came to the bedroom…

"Maybe I AM different, maybe this is over."

She looked at her mate with absolute, honest, shock. "Over? I tell you I'm pregnant, and you tell me I'm dumped? Yeah, you definitely have changed sweetheart."

"It's not that- Not just that. I've been thinking it for a while now- then last night and… It's just got to be this way, trust me."

"Trust you..? You're abandoning your family and im just meant to trust you, what do you mean last night?" Suddenly something clicked in the naïve young woman's mind, "you're with someone else. Aren't you?"

Anakin didn't answer, which only served to fuel the girls rage.

"TELL ME!" She shouted her words now, no longer afraid of alerting an outside presence to their rather furtive conversation.

"Shhhh." Anakin franticly scanned the room, as though some new presence could have joined them, he found none. "Keep you're voice down, will you? Gonna get us both in a hell of a lot of trouble that thing is." He pointed to the Senators ever growing stomach.

"Is that what you think of it? Why don't you and you're new girlfriend go and have your own 'legitimate' babies then?" The words were sarcastic, if not agitated.

"What makes you think there's another woman?"

"There is, isn't there?"

Anakin held back the urge to use a little mind trick, set the conversation back a couple of minutes, save a hell of a lot of bother. "I can honestly say I haven't been near another woman."

"Don't you lie to me. I'm not stupid." You think so, do you love?

"I never said you were. It's just… Just leave it. Have a good life." With that Anakin left, leaving behind a shattered, wasted young life… Limp and crippled with exhausted hope.

A/N: I got lots more of this like running around in my head, but if I don't get any good reviews then there really is no point in going on- so what did you think?

BTW: If you're gonna give a really honest opinion (e.g. 'this was crap- if you insist on carrying this on I will be forced to kill you, for the good of people who can read everywhere'), make it anon so I can delete it later, don't want it just floating around giving me a bad name or anything.


	2. 2 Reality

**A/N:** Alright, this has taken a while because I've been very busy… No, not really, I actually just haven't been bothered to get up for like a really long time. But now, here I am.

Thanks for all those reviews, keep 'em coming, it'll be good to know I've kept some of my old readers with this new chap.

It was their regular meet-up place, a stingy old bar on the outskirts of the Byron System, there wasn't a Jedi for miles- there wasn't any law abiding citizen for miles, for that matter. That's what made it so perfect, no wide open, questioning eyes, or old acquaintances to tell stories to.

Of course, it was mostly a precaution; no one gave too much thought to a Jedi Master and his Padawan sitting down to a meal together. Obi-Wan was late, as always. He came in a whole 15 minutes after the arranged time, a whole 15 minutes the young boy had spent _just_ planning what to say, panicking over every little detail, and re-arranging the napkins (that was just to fight the boredom though).

"She's pregnant," Anakin cursed himself for cracking so quickly. He'd had this whole speech prepared; a futile bid to delay his Master's reaction.

"What!" Yeah, that was the reaction he was talking about. Obi-Wan, a Jedi usually so cool, so calm and centred, suddenly looked like he'd just found out the truth about Santa Claus. He's lip trembled as he spoke, but not as much as the rest of his body. "How?"

The young apprentice rolled his eyes at the repetitiveness of it all, "that's what I said."

"You…" Obi-Wan could hardly take it all in. "I guess you're standing by her. I should have known this wouldn't work." He didn't sound angry anymore, just upset.

Suddenly Anakin felt something he hadn't felt since he'd cruiser had run over that little thing that looked like a hedgehog with no head on Ryder6. Guilt. "No, Obi, don't say that."

"Why not, Anakin." Obi sighed, placing his head between his hands, as though not being able to see his partner would somehow ease the pain of letting him go. "We were fun- but it should never have happened. The age gap, for starters…"

"I loved you Obi, I still do… I've left her for you."

Suddenly the room became silent, even the buzz from passing cruisers seemed distant and faint, like with that one sentence Anakin had scared half the galaxy off. His master didn't talk for what seemed like a life time, it killed him to see Obi-Wan like that. A mix of shock and disgust on his face.

"She's pregnant, Anakin… Don't you understand?"

"Yes, she's having a baby. I don't care. All I wanted was you; I only stayed with her for so long because I was worried someone might catch onto us. But now it's different, I want everyone to know about us…"

Obi-Wan stopped him right there. "There is no us, Anakin, not anymore. We're through." With that, the Jedi master was up, and out of the bar faster than the young Jedi could really understand what he'd just said, pushing a baffled waitress droid out of his way.

On a table in the far corner, a familiar hooded face sat, watching the scene unfold, he's mind ticking away, concocting his own special plans, and deciding how best to put them into practice.

A/N: There it was. If there's anything to it, then review, and like I said, make flames anon (I actually didn't get any for the first chap, so YAY)


	3. 3 The Chancellor

Chancellor Palpatine

A/N: Alright. Third chapter, Yay, I genuinely didn't think my attention span was long enough for me to do this much- but what d'ya know? So, hope you're still enjoying it, and I know the accents here are a little like cockney down the market stuff, but it was written while under the influence of this bloody amazing song… My David Beckham Earrings from Argos actually which is… Anyway, it really rocked.

"You look a little down champ."

Anakin winced, he couldn't remember being called champ since he was ten, and for good reason.

Chancellor Palpatine took the boys silence as enticement for a lecture, "this looks like _girl_ troubles." He said girl with just a hint of sarcasm, but the boy barely noticed, he wasn't accustomed to paying attention to voices other than his own.

"Sort of. How'd y'know?"

Satisfied his guidance was being appreciated, for once; he took up a chair and sat next to the young Padawan. "I've had my experience with the darker side of the sex, if y'know what I mean."

He paused for laughs, when none came, he went on. "They're all bad news really. Girls, boys… Partners in general. They all just get in the way in the long run."

"The way of what?" Anakin was intrigued, not such a rare trait.

"Life." After realising just how vague he's answer had been, the Chancellor expanded, "I mean look at me. High flying successful, loaded, great looking if I don't say so myself…"

Anakin waited, tense, trying to figure out if it was meant to be a joke or not. Nope, the chancellor went on, he's ego really was that big.

"… Do you see me settling down any time soon?"

He shrugged, not quite interpreting the advice, or understanding if the question was supposed to be rhetorical. "So, you're telling me to be a Spinster, like every other bloody Jedi. Not very original, is it?"

"Well, as a chancellor, I'm telling you to follow the rules and be exactly like every other a Jedi, but as a friend, like I said, Annie, look at me. I'm not settling down, because I don't need to. I've got 'em literally throwing themselves at me, that's what power does. Show a girl- or whoever- a little power, and they're begging for more."

"It's a girl." Anakin fidgeted, awkward at what Palpatine was implying.

"Calm down… I saw you last night…" The chancellor registered the shock on the young Padawan's face and changed his tactics a little. "I'm not going to approve of mixing business with pleasure, but your secrets safe with me, alright kiddo?"

Again Anakin winced, what was it with the out of character pet names? "Yeah, thanks mate." He took his chance to leave the conversation, baffled, and just a tad over-whelmed.

Palpatine watched him go, trying to hold back a little smile. The idea had been planted, now all he had to do was wait until it blossomed into something great. He could almost see it already, everything falling into place.

Anakin was young, easily manipulated, too easily actually, almost took the fun out of it. Almost.

He recognised the signs. Determination, it had the potential to ruin even the most noble of intentions, twisting and tweezing at them till they were no longer recognisable. Anakin was in love, first and foremost. He'd crumble soon, and when he did, he would be there, a guiding light, as it were, leading the way to Obi-Wans heart, and with it, the dark side.

Dn dn dn… That was it for the third chapter, keep reviewing. You know I love them, and PLEZ tell me if I've made a really big horrible mistake, and should just leave this writing thing to the professionals- but if you've red all the way down to here then you probably like it, right?


End file.
